The present invention relates to coil winding machines and more particularly to a coil winding machine for winding cores which are sectors of television toroidal deflection coils.
The inventor's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,056 is entitled "Machine For Winding Toroidal Television Vertical Deflection Coils" and is incorporated by reference herein. It describes a coil winding machine in which a core, for example, one-half of a toroidal core, is removably held in a clamp (tool holder). A flyer arm spins and carries a wire around the core. The position of the core is changed, relative to the flyer arm, by swinging a cradle which carries the clamp holding the core. That machine may lay the wire in parallel superimposed rows.
That core winding machine permitted the spacing between the wires to be changed from one batch of cores to another, by changing the speed at which the cradle was swung. However, the control over the cradle was such that its movement was uniform in speed while winding a core. The movement of the core was limited to rotation about the pivot mounting of the cradle, so that the wires were laid in parallel and not at an angle to each other.
The design of toroidal coils, and particularly television deflection coils, changes with new demands. It is now desired that the cores be wound in more complicated ways. For example, the desired pattern may be that the wires are parallel in one sector, angled at increasing angles in another sector, close together in a third sector and angled in a reverse direction and further spaced apart in a fourth sector. Such a complicated coil can be wound by hand, but its cost would be prohibitive.